I'm the one for you
by snowbaby921
Summary: Scorpius was set to get married to someone he didn't love, he decides to do something drastic to be with the one he does, will it turn out as he hoped in the end. Rated M for later chapter.  Time travel fic, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Everything was going as planned, today was the big day and he knew this would change everything in his life. He stood in front of the mirror in one of the guest rooms and looked himself over. He was tall, good six foot, blond hair that fell just in front of his sky blue eyes. He had a black tux on, cut to fit his body perfectly. He looked back up to his face and noticed he still was not smiling. This was his wedding day but he could not bring himself to smile. He liked his bride to be, a lot, but shouldn't he love her, shouldn't he really and ultimately be in love with the woman he was about to marry in a couple hours.

He knew the answer to that question was supposed to be yes, but he knew his heart was for another woman. A very gorgeous, smart, brave older woman. He was undoubtedly in love with his brides mother. He knew he had to go talk to her and go talk to her is what he is was going to do. He quickly walked out of the guest room to find the room she was in and came face first with Ron Weasley, the father of his bride.

"Where you going Scorpius? You do know you can't see Rose until she is walking down the isle right. Muggle superstition with seeing the bride before you are married." Ron said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes sir, I was just going to find Albus real quick." Scorpius lied.

"Alright then, have fun while you can. See you outside when the wedding starts." Scorpius let his breath out as Mr Weasley walked away. He nearly ran the rest of the way to the room he was heading to. When he got there he rested a hand on the handle and held his breath as he pushed it open.

He stood frozen to the spot when he closed the door, the woman he loved was standing in front of the mirror just zipping her dress up and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Scorp what are you doing here? You should not be here. Rose." He quickly walked up to her and kissed her, just to get her to shut up. He felt himself being pushed away just as fast and tried to grab her hand when she walked away from him.

"Scorp we can't be doing this, not now, not ever again." His heart broke a little at hearing her words, and then he saw a single tear streak down her face and it broke hi even more.

"Why, why am I marring her? Am I doing the right thing Mione?" He asked as he crossed over to her.

"Yes you are doing the right thing. She is your age, much better suited for you Scorpius. She loves you and you."

"Do not say I love her, you know I do not. You know I love you." He said as he brought his hand up and brushed the tear away.

"You do not mean that Scorpius."

"I need to hear you say that you do not want me any more, I need to hear you say that you do not love me."

"I don't love you. I love my husband and I love my daughter and I will not have her hurting because of this." Hermione said with her head hanging low. Scorpius walked up and tilted her chin towards him looking deep into her eyes.

"Now say that while you are looking at me Mione. I want to marry you, I don't want to be marrying your daughter. "

"Maybe in another life we could of married each other, but here and now we can't. I am as old as your mother, you will have a great life with Rose, you will be happy with her."

"I love you Hermione, I always will, I don't think Rose deserves to marry a man that will never love her and loves another. I'm sorry." He said as he started to take his tux jacket off and unstuck his shirt.

"What are you doing Scorp?"

"I can not marry Rose. I can not allow myself to marry a woman I do not love and be thrown into places with the one I do and not be able to be with her. I will do something to change you mind. I love you Hermione with everything I am. I will not give up on us." Scorpius kissed her and left to find Rose and break her heart. He knew he had to do this or he would drive him self insane for the rest of his life if he married her.

He stood out side of Rose's room, listening to her sing. It drove him up the wall when ever she did that, she also had other qualities that he hated but he was trying to make his father happy and her happy and everyone else happy by marring her. He started dating Rose in forth year and knew he had some feelings for her that ended up being more as friends than anything. By the time he realized this he was already deeply in love with Hermione and didn't want to jeopardize seeing her by breaking up with Rose. So by the time he graduated five months ago his father and her father were already planning on the wedding.

His father had pulled him aside and said it was about time he married, since he had graduated school and he needed to work on producing an heir. He said that his union with Rose would bring the two families together so he gave Scorpius the family ring and told him to propose, and so he did, even though he did not love her.

Scorpius opened the door and received a very loud scream in return as he closed it.

"What are you doing in here, you are not supposed to see me before the ceremony." Rose screamed. Scorpius slowly made his way to the bed and sat down, patting next to him for her to sit. Her face fell from the serious look on his face and she obliged him.

"Rose we need to talk."

"What is it love?" She asked as she placed a hand on his leg. He grabbed it and held it in his hand.

"I'm so sorry Rose but I can't marry you." She pulled her hand away and stood up in front of him.

"You decide to tell me this now, do you see what I am wearing. I am wearing the dress I am marrying you in."

"Rose I."

"Why are you doing this, I love you. I thought you loved me too. Why are you doing this." She yelled, tears running down her face. Scorpius quickly threw a silencing charm at the door because she was yelling.

"I don't love you Rose, I never really did like that."

"Then who is she, if you don't love me you must love someone else to be doing this to me on today of all days."

"I'm sorry Rose, I truly am. My father pressured me."

"Don't bring your father into this Scorpius Malfoy. This is between you and me."

"NO IT IS NOT." He yelled then took a calming breath seeing the scared look on her face. "If this was about us I wouldn't have ever proposed to you, I'm sorry. My father wanted me to marry and have an Heir as soon as possible. I didn't want to get married right now, yes I love someone else, but I thought if we had little bit more time together I could fall in love with you. Then this was rushed and I, I'm sorry I just can't do this."

"What about in the future, can we then. What are we going to do."

"Rose I am not going to be staying here now. The person I love is pushing me away, my father is going to be furious at me and your family is going to hate me for this. I'll be surprised if they even wanted me around any longer. I decided I am going to go far away and no one will have to see me ever again, anytime soon." Rose was crying harder now and he wrapped his arm around her trying to comfort her.

"How could you just throw all these years away like this Scorp.?"

"I am sorry, but I should be going before anyone finds me and you like this and decides to kill me before I have a chance to get away. You are a dear friend to me Rose, I am truly sorry. I hope you find someone who will really love you in the future." With that he kissed her on the top of her head and walked out.

He slowly walked down the halls of the Malfoy Manor avoiding everyone that was walking around and slunk out the side door, where his broom was always held. He threw one leg over it and took off, hovering over the Manor for a few moments to see Rose coming out into the garden to tell everyone he had left. Once he Heard the loud angry voices and Hermione looking around he flew off over the forest.

He had a little cottage in a clearing in the middle of the forest he had built with out his family knowing, it has charms and spells placed all around so no one would be able to find it. Once inside he ran into his room and grabbed a box from under the bed. It has pictures of him and Hermione and small little trinkets of their time together.

His hand passed over what he was looking for and pulled the chain out of the box. He let it dangle in front of his face for a few seconds before he stood up and pushed the box back into it's home.

"Hermione's time tuner. Never thought I would actually have to use you." He said holding the gift in his hand. Hermione had given that to him when they first started seeing each other, told him if he ever thought he may need it he was to use it. Now was the best time. He wanted to go back when she was his age and they could hopefully be together.

He put the necklace around his neck and spun the time turner enough times to bring him back to Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, when the dark lord was already defeated and he still looked young enough to attend the school. He needed her, he wanted her, he loved her. That was all that was going though his mind as he felt the pull in his navel as he was brought back though time.

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this. Saw a challenge somewhere about Scorpius and Hermione and Rose being involved so decided to try this out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter and so forth are in the past, going back to the Trio's 6****th**** year. In this story Voldie is dead already and some of the people that died are still alive. **

**Chapter 2:**

Scorpius landed hard on his ass in the middle of a hallway. As he stood up he brushed his hands along his clothes to straighten them out, he did not like wrinkled clothes. As he scanned the hall he realized he was standing just down the way from the Slytherin common room and thought it would be best to go find the Headmaster first. He was tired and hungry and all he wanted to do was quickly find Hermione and hold her. He had seen pictures of her when she was this age and knew she was just as beautiful in his time as she was here.

The problem would be getting her to trust him and fall in love with him, if he was not mistaken she just started to date Ron this year and they all still hated his father. As he was making it to the stairs leading out of the Dungeons he ran into a hard object and landed on his ass once more. Looking up he saw the cold grey eyes of his father and shrunk slightly away.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco asked, Scorpius stood up, brushing his clothes off yet again and looked at his father. He was slightly taller then Scorp with the same Blond hair and built. The only real difference was the eyes, Draco had stormy grey while he has the Blue.

"Name is Scorpius and I think we are related." He said as he placed his hand out in front of Draco.

"I don't have any relatives here that look so much like me, so who are you." Draco said as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Scorpius.

"I am really your cousin, I'm from America. I just got here and got lost trying to find the Headmaster's office." Scorp said standing tall and looking right into his fathers eyes. He knew Draco appreciated people who did not act afraid and looked in your eyes when they talked. Draco's wand hand wavered for a moment and then he put his wand back.

"I'll take you, but I am telling you one thing. If you are not in Slytherin then you are not related to me, Understand that Scorpius?" Draco snarled at him.

"Yes I understand perfectly. Now take me to the Headmaster."

Scorpius followed Draco around the halls and up the stairs to the Headmasters office and bid Draco farewell when he got there. When he walked into the room he saw the Headmaster standing behind his desk looking at him.

"Well you are new here, I don't remember any other Malfoy's being at this school right now."

"Ah No sir. I actually graduated about eighteen years in the future sir." Scorpius said as he sat down in his favorite chair from his time.

"Ah well I see. Can I assume that your father is Draco Malfoy then."

"Yes sir, he is."

"What brings you here to this time young one." Dumbledore asked as he popped a candy into his mouth, smiling with a twinkle in his eyes like he already knew.

"Well I know it is sort of stupid sir but there is this girl, she is my other half, my soul mate, but I couldn't be with her in my time so I came here."

"Can you tell me the name of this person, I may be able to help."

"No sir, I can't. I don't want to mess anything up and if I don't try to prove my self on my own then she will never trust me, never want to be with me."

"I see, Now do you want to be sorted in front of the school or do you want to do that here."

"I would like to in front of the school Sir. I think it would be better that way people don't think I influenced you into putting me somewhere."

"You are wise. Alright dinner will be starting soon, let's walk down there and wait for the students to arrive." Scorpius nodded his head and followed the Headmaster though the school to the Dinning Hall.

"I assume you know your way around then Mister Malfoy, I do have to ask who do I say you are."

"Well I ran into my father, He knows my name and thinks I am a cousin from America. I think that will be fine. I'll just say that my parents are dead and I don't want to talk about it. That way no one will bug me, I already know what house I will be put into so shouldn't be hard keeping those kids away from me."

"Thought this out have you?"

"Not too much, just on the way up here with my father." Dumbledore laughed which made Scorpius smirk.

Once in the Hall Dumbledore took his seat and told Scorpius to wait by the teachers entrance while the kids piled into the room. As soon as the other students were sitting down Dumbledore stood up and said his speech.

"Finally we have a new student here today, He will be sorted just like everyone else was. His name is Scorpius Malfoy and he is a distant cousin from America to our very own Draco Malfoy from Slytherin." Scorpius could here all the excitement coming from the hall and suddenly got nervous. He had forgotten how hated his father was to everyone out side his house.

"Scorpius can you please come here" He slowly walked out and sat on the stool in front of the whole school. As he looked out on the sea of students his eyes stopped at the Gryffindor table and right on Hermione. His eyes locked with hers and he smiled, seeing her blush slightly and quickly look away. He felt the hat being placed onto his head and he held his breath.

"Ah another Malfoy, but not who you actually say you are. A time traveler looking to be with the woman he was destined to love. The road will be a long one little one. But never give up. I see you were in Slytherin in your time, I think that you should stay there, give you some challenge to get your love. SLYTHERIN" The hat called out and Scorpius noticed the hurtful look Hermione was now sending his way, it made his heart break a little knowing she would hate him like this.

He made his way down to his table and found a seat right next to his father and his Uncle Blaise. He missed his uncle terribly, he had gone off to America and decided to stay there, away from all the problems and he had not seen him since. His father would not let him contact him and he thinks they had a rather big fight about something involving him but he wasn't to sure.

"Hey mate you look just like our Draco here." Blaise said as he slapped Scorpius on the back.

"Yeah but just cause I look like him doesn't mean I act like him." Scorp laughed making the rest of the table do so except Draco.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, you don't even know me. You may be my cousin but I never met you before in my life."

"Thank Merlin for small favors then." Scorpius knew he shouldn't bait his father like this but he needed people to know he wasn't going to follow him around blindly.

Draco stood up and pointed his wand at Scorpius, who in turn just stood up staring at him in return.

"What are you going to do, hex me in front of everyone Draco?" Draco's arm wavered a minute before he sat back down. "Thought so" Scorpius said before he sat down again also. He stole a glance over to Hermione and saw her whispering with Harry and Ron while glancing back at him.

**Hermione POV**

When Dumbledore announced the new kid, I think Harry and Ron's jaws dropped all the way to the floor. Another Malfoy in this place was bad enough but one that looked exactly like him was worse. I looked up just in time to see him staring at me and smile, why would he smile at me?

"Oi Did you see that, did he just smile at you Mione?" Ron asked throwing his arm over my shoulder. We started dating a couple days ago but I wasn't really comfortable with public display of affection yet, or about our relationship yet either.

"I don't think he was, he doesn't even know me. Plus if he is a Malfoy you know he was brainwashed into hating Gryffindor's."

"Yeah I don't like him, he's Malfoy's cousin after all." Then we heard the hat call out Slytherin and I couldn't help my reaction of disappointment and disgust coming across my face and then I saw him looking at me and he looked, well sad. Why would he look sad about being where his whole family had been.

"See he's just a snake like the rest of his family, at least we don't have to be stuck with him other than in class." Harry said

"Yeah" I agreed half heartedly. I tried to change the subject to what they thought Snape would be teaching this year when we heard a commotion coming from across the room. When I looked over my mouth almost dropped, Draco had his wand pointed at Scorpius, but Scorpius didn't have his drawn. It looked like the cousin's did not like each other and that Scorpius was being the better of the two and leaving wands out of it.

Harry looked at me and then at Ron with a weird look on his face for a few moments before he found his voice and spoke.

"Well looks like there is going to be a battle of the Malfoy's. That should be entertaining to watch."

"Harry how could you say that. Scorpius could of gotten hurt from Malfoy if he actually used his wand." I said

"Hermione do you actually think Malfoy would of hexed his own cousin, I don't" Ron laughed.

"Well it does not look like they like each other very much. We should at least give Scorpius a chance." I suggested

"Are you insane, he is a Slytherin and a Malfoy, I don't think that goes without saying he is just as much a evil git as his cousin." Harry spat out.

"I don't care I think he deserves a chance."

"What has gotten into you Hermione, you know better than anyone how Malfoy is."

"Yes that is him and not Scorpius, I'll see you guys later." I said as I got up and left. I don't know what was getting into me myself but after seeing Scorpius first looking sad when he saw me after being sorted then seeing him stand up against his cousin, it made me want to get to know him, get closer for some reason. I headed to the library to think about all this before I had to sit in Potions for over an hour.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I know it has been a little while since I updated, but life happens. Well here is the next chapter, hope everyone likes it and please review. **_

_**Chapter 3:**_

Scorpius found him self sitting next to his uncle Blaise with his father across from him. He noticed his father was glaring at him and he had no clue what he could have done to cause that reaction. All the other slytherin's were looking between himself and his father and he was starting to get worried.

"Why were you smiling towards the Gryffindorks for Scorpius?" His father asked as he glared at him.

"I smiled at all the houses fa.. Draco. I don't see why I can't."

"Why you can't? Are you serious? We do not associate with other houses. Never have and never will."

"Why, They do not look like bad people to talk to." Scorpius said and then got a really great idea. "That girl over there is kind of cute, I wouldn't mind getting to know her." That received a couple chuckles from his house mates, until Draco turned around and saw who he was talking about.

"Are you insane. We especially do not talk to Gryffindor's let alone that one. She is a mud blood and doesn't deserve to even breath the same air as us."

"That is the old way, Dear Cousin. I am not as narrow minded as you are, I don't and never have followed that way of thinking. You can not prevent me from talking to who I chose." That is when Draco stood up, pointing his wand in Scorp's face.

Scorpius stood up, but did not draw his wand. He was not going to be labeled like his father, even though he already knew he was. They stood like that for a couple minutes, eyes locked, wand at his face. He slightly smiled and knew he could get his father going even more.

"What you to ashamed because you like her and know you can never have her. Well I wouldn't blame her for the way you act." He let a slow smirk show on his face.

"How dare you even think that. She is nothing but a no good Mud Blood who deserves to.."

"Don't even think about saying that next word or I will make you regret it, relative or not." Scorp looked down the line of his table and saw that everyone was ready to protect Draco. He let his head drop slowly and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Great first impression" He thought to himself. As he got to the door's.

"Um Excuse me." Scorpius heard and he quickly tried to walk in the other direction. He didn't look at the other person, but he knew it was most likely someone that didn't like him.

"Scorpius, um please wait." The voice sounded familiar and sent shivers down his spine, making him stop.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering If we could talk for a minute." Scorpius turned around and was staring at the most amazing brown eyes he had ever seen. He was so shocked that Hermione would talk to him willingly, knowing he was related to Draco.

"Yes?" He asked

"I saw you arguing with your cousin in there and I was wondering if you were alright?" She asked shyly smiling when she saw him staring at her again. A slow pink tinge started to show on her face and Scorpius smiled at her.

"Yes I'm fine. He was just trying to dictate who I can be friends with and I didn't like that very much. I may be a Slytherin and a Malfoy but I was raised better than that."

"Wow your parents seem to be different then the rest of the pure blood's around here."

"Well I grew up in America. We were far away from everything here and I didn't have to be raised in a war. So that helped. My father was the Malfoy part and moved away when he married my mother."

"So why did they decide to come back here."

"Oh well, My parents just recently died. It's not something I like to talk about." He felt a small hand go to his shoulder and slowly looked up into her eyes. He wanted so badly to draw her soft body to his and kiss her. He had to fight that urge knowing that she was with someone now.

"I'm so sorry to here that. I would love to be friend with you." His eyes grew wide and his heart starting pounding. He knew back in this time that no one from other houses wanted to willingly associate with his house. He knew that she had a heart of gold in his time but he never knew she was like that even now.

"I.. I would love that." He smiled at her receiving a blush in return. He slowly stepped towards her, grabbing her hand and giving it a kiss.

"Hermione, Hermione." They heard coming from behind them and he quickly dropped her hand and stepped away.

"Hermione what are you doing with HIM?" Scorpius noticed Ron say as he got closer to them.

"I can talk to who ever I want to Ronald." Ron walked up and wrapped him arm around her shoulder and she tried to pull away, with little success. Scorpius fought off the urge to hex him and make him let go of his love.

"I never said you couldn't talk to other people Mione, but he is a snake and a Malfoy to boot."

"Yeah Hermione I wouldn't trust him, being related to the git who nearly got us killed." Harry said as he walked up beside them. Scorpius gave him a heated look and slowly started to back away before he did something that would make Hermione hate him.

"I'm sorry but I was having a conversation with Scorpius. So if you two wouldn't mind."

"No Hermione. That's fine. I.. I should really get going anyway. It was nice talking to you." Scorpius started to turn around.

"That's right get it threw your head that you shouldn't talk to any of us." Ron spat out.

Scorpius hung his head and continued to walk in the other direction. He started to think that this was a really bad idea coming here, in the very least he should of changed his appearance or at least his name.

He could hear arguing behind him and felt bad for Hermione, he didn't want to come here and cause problems for her. He loved her more than anything and wanted to be with her, love her and make her life easier. It seems no matter what time he was in he would always cause her problems.

He felt a small tear trickle down his cheek as he lent against a wall, sliding down and dropping his head into his knees. A couple minutes later he felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly rose his head. He saw Hermione standing there with a look of concern on her face and he tried to move away from her.

"Oh Scorpius, I'm sorry for my idiot friends back there. They get an idea about someone in their head and It is very hard to change it."

"Just go back to them Hermione. I'm not worth it, never have been and I guess never will be for you." He realized his slip and tried to move away quickly but he saw the spark in her eyes as she grabbed ahold of his wrist.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes were looking him over and stopped at his neck. Her hand flew up to her own neck and rested on a chain wrapped around it. He saw this and his eyes widened and he tried to pull her hand off his wrist. He knew what she was thinking and it was not good for him.

"What is that on your neck. The chain, it looks like."

"It's nothing. Just a gift from an old friend. Leave me alone now, I need to go." Her hand moved so fast he didn't know what to do. She grabbed the chain from around his neck and pulled the time turner out from under his shirt, letting it drop to his chest when she saw what it was.

"How.. But I… Where did you get that. It's exactly like mine." She asked stepping away from him.

"Hermione I.. I can't tell you that I'm sorry."

"I want to know. I have every right to know Scorpius. That is mine isn't it? Look it is the same, where are you from?" She asked as he held her time turner up and away from her neck. It was identical in every way to the one he had around his neck.

"I have to go. I can't talk about this right now. I'm sorry." He quickly turned around and ran all the way to his common room.

**Hermione POV**

Hermione stood watching Scorpius walk away from her and the boys and she couldn't believe they would act that way. She was having a great conversation talking with Scorpius and they had to come and ruin it for her. She felt a pull to him and it made her insides feel like mush, she also couldn't stop her cheeks from turning red all the time.

"Hermione I can't believe you would willingly talk to a Malfoy like that. What if he hexed you or worse?" Ron asked pulling her into his chest and kissing the top of her head. She pushed him away and turned to where Scorpius walked off to.

"He is nothing like his cousin. Why can't you just give him a chance. Harry you know the war is over. He was not even involved, he wasn't even in this country for crying out loud. He just lost his parents, he's alone and he needs friends."

"Hermione how do you know he is telling you the truth? He could be lying, planning something with his no good cousin. You need to stay away from him. Ron loves you and it would kill him if something happened."

"If Ron loves me like he thinks he does" She looked pointedly into Ron's eyes "Then he would let me make my own decisions. I am a big girl and fought in the war right next to you two. I know how to take care of myself."

She stormed off to find Scorpius, leaving two very dumbfounded boys behind her. She was shocked to see Scorpius on the floor, looking like he was crying. She felt bad for him, loosing his parents, then coming to a place he doesn't know to have everyone judge you right off the bat.

A short while later she found herself standing there watching Scorpius walk away. She couldn't believe this was happening. He had the same time turner as her, and she couldn't understand it.

She needed to know where he was from and why he was here. No wonder the boy looked out of place and had nothing to do with the war, he wasn't even from this time. But what time was he from, past or future. She wanted to find out, no needed to find out, before it drove her insane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Scorpius was laying on his bed in and empty dorm room. He knew his father and uncle were in this room, just by the names on the trucks at the end of the other beds. He feared he would end up hurting or being hurt by his father. His thoughts kept going back to the look on Hermione's face when she saw the necklace. He knew that she knew he was not from this time, but he wasn't sure if she knew he was from the future or not.

He wanted to tell her everything but knew that would mess more stuff up then needed. He wanted to be with her, he was not planning on returning to his own time but he also knew that would cause a lot of problems.

Deep down he understood he would have to return to his own time, and still be years younger than his love. He also knew that everyone would hate him for walking out on Rose the way that he did. He slowly let sleep take over and prayed the dreams would be nice.

**Back in the future at the Malfoy house….**

Draco walked around his house frantically looking for his son. He couldn't believe he would just walk out on his wedding day like that. He was furious his only heir would soil their name like he was doing now.

When Rose walked out into the gardens crying he knew right then his son fucked up. He was hoping that Blaise was wrong about everything he said, but now he knew he was right. He felt like a giant ass for loosing his friend that way, but what else could he have done.

Hermione walked into the parlor seeing Draco pacing across the floor, red in the face with anger. She didn't want to tell him why his son walked out on her daughter today but she needed to make sure he was alright.

"Draco, you need to calm down." She said as she walked up to him.

"Calm down Hermione, how can you be so calm. My son just walked out on YOUR daughter on her wedding day." Hermione hung her head a little and sighed.

"I know this Draco, but what can we do. We can not force these kids to do this. I love my daughter and will be there for her in this time, but your son doesn't love her, what can we do."

"Force him to marry her."

"And have my daughter loose years with a man that does not love her, she will be hurt more in the end." She said looking him in the eye.

"I get that. I'm sorry. I need to talk to Blaise." Hermione was shocked. Draco had not talked about Blaise in a while and it shocked her to hear him mention his once best friend.

"What about?" She asked curious.

"He had told me something about Scorp that I didn't believe until now. I've been thinking about it and he looks so much like the relative I named him after. Too much like him." Draco said waiting for Hermione to catch on, he then saw her eyes light up at the realization.

"Oh my. You don't think that he is the cousin that came our last year of school?" she asked a little worried, remembering everything that happened that year.

"Yes I do think that, and I think I know why he called the wedding off." He pointedly said to Hermione with a scowl on his face.

"Draco I."

"No don't talk . I don't want to know anything right now. I have to go talk to Blaise."

**Back to the past…**

Scorpius Woke the next morning dreading going to classes. He was actually surprised to wake up and find the room empty. He at least thought his father would be in the room ready to hex him when he awoke. He quickly pulled a shirt on and threw his robes on over himself, and ran out to get to breakfast.

He noticed the looks he received from his house when he entered and decided to sit at the far end, alone. He had never felt so alone in his life, so used to having his friends and family around. Slowly he lifted his head to see Hermione staring at him and Ron glaring at her. He knew that she would corner him sooner or later about the time turner and was greatly worried about it. He had no clue what he would say but he knew he had to lie to her about it.

So later that day when he found him self backed into a corner in the astronomy tower by one really annoyed Hermione he was not surprised.

"Hey Hermione, what's going on?" He asked trying to sound happy.

" You know what. I want to know where you got this." She said as she pulled his chain and reviled the time turner.

"I got it from a family friend. Told me to use it when I needed to, and I needed to."

"Why? When are you from?" Hermione asked looking into his eyes. His smiled wavered at her questions and he slid down the wall, taking a seat on the cold stone floor.

"I, I came here because I had to get away from where my parents were killed, not to far into the future I figure. I didn't know where or when it would bring me, I just turned it." The look on Hermione's face was priceless to Scorpius the worry in her eyes.

"Are you crazy? Just turning it, anything could have happened."

"I know, I wasn't thinking at the time. My parents just died and I had people trying to get to me also and I had to get out of there." He hated lying to her but he knew he couldn't tell her the truth.

"Oh Scorpius I'm sorry. That must have been horrible." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. He loved the smell of her hair and the feel of her body against his. He missed it, more than he thought he would. It had been some time since him and the future Hermione had been intimate.

Holding onto her like this made him want her even more. He couldn't help it when she pulled back and looked into his eyes. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her, with out really knowing what he was doing.

Hermione quickly pulled away and held her hand over her mouth. She stared wide eyed at him as he hung his head down in shame.

"Scorpius I. I'm sorry, I can't do that. I'm with"

"Ron. I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. We don't really know each other, It's just that I feel this pull to you. I've got to go." Scorpius quickly took off, leaving her standing there staring after him.

Scorpius threw himself on his bed, not really knowing what to do. His body froze when he heard the door open and looked up to see his father and uncle walk though the door.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked

"I live here, what's it look like.?"

"Looked like you were having a good cry. That's what a shit Malfoy looks like Blaise." Draco stated looking at his friend.

"Hey don't you think we should go easy on him? He is related to you." Blaise said sending a sympathetic look towards Scorpius.

"Hell no, His family is a disgrace to the Malfoy name, why would I want to be nice to him."

"Because the war is over, It's not my fault who my parents are, they are no longer around. You are however my cousin, and always will be. We are family can't we get along already?" Scorpius asked.

"You like Mud Blood's. You want to associate with other houses. Why would I want to be seen with you?" Draco spat out.

"Like I just said the war is OVER. You helped in the end, why can't you get past everything and move on already. I want to be able to get along." Scorpius stated.

Draco looked between Scorpius and Blaise for a couple minutes before sitting down on his bed. He looked up at who he thought was his cousin and began to talk.

"I never knew about you. My parents never talked about the family that was disowned. So I just figured that you were a disgrace to the name."

"Well I'm not. My parents were great, they loved each other and they loved me. My dad still believed in some of the old ways and tried to push some of it on me, but nothing to do with the hatred of muggles. I want to make as many friends as I can, and that includes you, my family." Scorpius told him.

"Fine, but don't expect me to become instant friends with any of the other houses. Some things don't change that quick."

"I understand that, just leave my friends alone and I will be happy."

"I think that can work. Now lets get to class." The three finally came to an agreement and Scorpius was happy. He didn't want to be stuck in this time and be fighting with the only family he knew.

**Back in the future…..**

"Blaise, Blaise. Damn I know you are there. Come on I'm sorry, I need to talk to you about Scorpius." Suddenly Blaise's face appeared in the fire and looked awfully pissed.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Blaise said threw gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry alright. I think you may be right about Scorpius, the one from the past. I think he may be may have been my son."

"What makes you believe me now?"

"Can you just come here so we can talk? I hate squatting down like this." Seconds later Blaise was standing in front of him, dusting black soot off his clothes.

"Alright so why do you believe me now?"

"Well you know Scorpius was getting married today, and he was very upset that you were not here. Anyway he called it off Because he didn't love her but someone else."

"And this leads you to believe what I said."

"No I was talking to Hermione and she was saying something about you can't help who you fall in love with and it hit me. He loved Hermione, and that they had been well involved. Then I remembered about what you said about my son looking a lot like my cousin, too much alike."

"Yeah you did name him after him, since he disappeared and no one knew what happened."

"Yeah, so I'm sorry I didn't believe you before. I just thought it was so out there it was not possible. I want my son back, how do we do that?"

"I don't know Draco. I just remember he left shortly after he arrived. During Christmas Hols. Hermione was so broken after that I didn't think she would ever be the same."

"I know, I think that is was connected us all together to finally becoming friends. Let's go have a drink now and catch up on old times."

**Back to the past….**

Hermione was sitting in the common room, enjoying the book that was in front of her, when Ron plopped down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed him back but it just didn't feel the same any more, she still hated when he did this in front of other people and she didn't understand why.

"What's wrong Mione?" Ron asked a little concerned with how she was acting.

"Nothin. I'm just worried about how Scorpius is doing in the Slytherin Dorms. Draco was really a prat to his own cousin." Ron's face turned red at hearing the other Malfoy's name.

"Why are you so concerned about that prat for. He is just like his cousin." Harry sat down just then looking at the two arguing. Hermione shoved Ron's arm off her shoulder and moved away from him.

"He is not like his cousin. His whole attitude is different. Why can't you give him a chance to prove he is different. He has not once called me names, or raised his wand at you, even though he should have after the way you treated him. Same goes for you Harry so take that smirk off your face." Harry held his hands up in defense and smiled at his friend.

"Hey I'm giving the guy a chance. He seemed alright in classes today. He may look like Malfoy and have the last name but I think he is different than the rest."

"WHAT, Have you gone insane Harry. How can you say that when his family has done so much to us. They almost got Ginny killed for crying out loud. How can you give in so easily."

"Ron the war is over. I'm done fighting. I want to live my life as normal as possible from now on, and if that means befriending the Malfoy's than I will. I think you need to get your head out of your arse before you lose your friends." Harry smiled at Hermione and left.

"Ron I really need to go to the library and work on this Potions essay. I'll talk to you later." As she got up Ron gave her another kiss and she tried to not look upset about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry have not updated in awhile, I have not had the internet for almost a month. I'm going to try to update all my stories as much as possible. Please leave reviews and thank you for reading. **

**Chapter: 5**

Scorpius made his way around the school not really knowing what he was doing. All that kept going through his mind was how he was going to get Hermione to fall in love with him here. He didn't know how long he had to be in this time, but he hoped it was forever. He really didn't want to go back to his own time but if he had to he wanted to make the most out of the time he did have here.

He was slowly walking by the library when he came to a complete halt. He quickly went back to the door way and saw Hermione sitting alone at one of the tables. He just stood there for a couple of minutes and watched her as she read the book in her hand. He loved the way she would chew her bottom lip when she was concentrating on the book, or how her eyes ran back and forth over the pages when she found something really interesting.

He snapped out of his trance and walked into the library and over to where she was sitting. He quietly sat down in the chair across from her and tapped the table, laughing when she jumped in her seat.

"Merlin Scorpius, you scared me!"

"Sorry about that Hermione. Why are you in the library so late. I thought you would be spending time with Ron." He tried not to laugh at the look on her face with the mention of her boyfriend.

"Oh um. No I needed to get away from Ron and Harry for awhile. They were just making me so angry."

"Why? What were they doing to make you that angry with them?" He noticed a blush creep up on her cheeks and was really curious now.

"Well Um, huh yeah. They were judging you because of your relatives and not for you. I hate it when they do that. I mean yeah they were right about Draco but I know they are wrong about you." Scorpius was completely dumbfounded with this information.

"Yeah but you also know some information about me that they don't. Like how I'm from the future and I wasn't raised like Draco. I thank you for sticking up for me however." He sat there just staring into her eyes for a moment before they were told the library was about to close and they had to leave.

"Would you like to go walk around the lake with me? I mean the stars are out and it is beautiful out right now." he sat there for a couple minutes waiting for a reply as she gathered her things into her bag. When she didn't give him an answer he felt really stupid and quickly wanted to get out of the situation.

"If you don't want to I understand, I shouldn't have"

"Scorpius, Stop rambling. I would love to go for a walk by the lake with you." He was happy that she seemed to have forgotten the kiss he gave her earlier in the day and quickly went to open the door for her.

***Back in the future***

"Hermione, how are you doing." Blaise asked as he walked up and gave her a hug. "So it looks like your disappearing ex was in front of you for the past seventeen years I hear." Hermione quickly pulled away from him and scowled.

"I had no idea that Scorpius was our Scorpius. I just knew that." Hermione clamed up and tried to walk away. Blaise grabbed her arm and held her in place before she got to far.

"What?" She snapped

"What did you know about him?"

"Nothing, I didn't know anything." Just then Draco walked in and saw the scene in front of him.

"What is going on Blaise? Why are you holding on to Hermione like that?" Draco asked

"She said she knew something about the Scorpius from school." Draco walked quickly over to Hermione and grabbed her arm, dragging her back into his office.

"What do you know Hermione. I will use a truth serum on you if you do not tell us."

"I know it is not all the truth but I do know he had my time turner, or one I thought just looked like it back then. He said he was from only a couple years in the future, that his parents were killed and someone was after him and he needed to get away. He said he just turned the dial on the turner and didn't even know where he would end up."

"So you knew he was from the future and didn't bother to tell anyone. Why would you do that?" Draco was furious and couldn't even believe what he was hearing.

"He trusted me to keep a secret, when he left I just thought it was safe for him to go back to his own time. I missed him more than anyone. I loved him and he left me, leaving me with only Ron." She yelled, covering her mouth fast with her hands.

"Hermione I know Ron was your last choice for someone to Marry, I think everyone knows that. We were all so worried about what happened to my COUSIN and you knew what happened but didn't say a thing. Is that why you and my son started your affair?"

"I, oh god, I'm so sorry Draco. I didn't mean for anything to happen. He just looked so much like him, smelled like him, even acted like him. I tried to stay away. He pursued me and I tried, I really really tried Draco." Hermione started crying as she sat down in the chair next to her.

Draco walked over and knelt down next to Hermione, wrapping an arm around her crying, shacking form.

"Hermione it's alright. I get it. I'm willing to bet he is going to want to be with you when he comes back. At least we know he is coming back, since he left us back then."

"What about Ron, Rose, my family?" She cried even harder at thinking of breaking them up.

"Ron will be pissed for awhile, but he will understand that this is the Scorpius you fell in love with years ago and again now. I would be happy to have you with my son. Rose will get over it, she'll find another young man to be with and move on with her life."

"Draco you are a great friend. I'm so glad we got over everything in the past."

"Me to Hermione me to."

***Hermione POV***

Hermione was having the time of her life just walking around the lake, slowly with Scorpius. She was starting to understand the pull he was talking about after he kissed her. She cared greatly for Ron but was starting to fall for Scorpius even though he has only been here for a couple days.

"Hermione what are you thinking?" Scorpius asked as he stopped and grabbed her hand in his. She felt a spark of electricity flow up her arm and smiled into his eyes.

"I'm thinking how much fun I'm having. I like spending time with you Scorpius." She smiled up at him as the moon shone into his eyes and was drawn to the shine that was within them.

She could feel herself slowly moving closer to him as his hand wrapped around her waist. She felt his other hand lift her chin up so he could look at her better as he moved his head closer. As soon as his lips touched her for a second time, she knew she was not going to pull away. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him in closer, tangling in his blonde hair.

She let out a moan as his tongue twirled around hers and his arms held her tighter. When the need for air became apparent they pulled away, staring into each other eyes yet again.

"Oh God Hermione I'm so sorry. I said I wouldn't do that again." Scorpius quickly let go of her and turned away. She placed a hand on his shoulder turning him around.

"No, don't be sorry. I wanted to kiss you too. I don't know why but I feel a pull to you also." Scorpius stepped closer to her and ran the back of his fingers down her cheek, as she leaned into the touch.

"What about Ron? I want to be with Hermione. I want you all to myself. I want to be able to go around and call you mine." Hermione looked at him for a moment, holding her breath. She wanted him too, she was scared of how she was feeling though.

"I'll break up with Ron tomorrow. I haven't wanted to be with him since the beginning, it just didn't feel right to me. I know he will hate me for awhile but he will get over it." Scorpius smiled and quickly grabbed her into a hug.

"I think I need to get you back to your common room now." He said as he grabbed her hand and led the way to the Gryffindor tower.


	6. name change

**A/N Wanted to let all my readers know that my name was changed from babygurl010407 to snowbaby921 I had to change for personal reasons and hope I can let all my readers know they can look for my stories under this name**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Hermione found herself back in her common room, feeling extremely nervous for what she was about to do. She didn't want to loose Ron's friendship but she also very much wanted to be with Scorpius. The moment she walked into the room she saw Harry and Ron sitting playing wizard chess at the small tables near the windows.

Slowly she walked over and flinched back when Ron smiled up at her before going back to his game.

"Ron can we talk for a moment."

"In a minute Mione, I'm in the middle of a game." He said putting her off.

"Ron, now. You will win you always win against Harry. No offense Harry." Said boy just smiled up at her.

"Fine." Ron grumbled as he stood up.

"Alone, up in the Room of Requirement please." Ron nodded and followed her up to the room, not saying a word. When they got into the room Ron must of thought they were there for something else, because he grabbed Hermione and started kissing her. She pushed him off as fast and hard as she could and tried not to cry when she saw the hurt and confused look Ron was giving her.

"What is the matter Mione. I thought that was why you wanted to be alone.' He said staring at her crying.

"Ron no I wanted to talk. I can't do this with you any longer Ron."

"What are you talking about?" He asked his face getting redder.

"I think we should just remain as friends. This isn't working out as a couple." Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"I love you Mione, you can't leave me." Hermione ripped her arm away from him.

"Ron please. I don't love you. I don't want our friendship to suffer with me staying with you when I don't love you. I'll talk to you later." With that Hermione left Ron standing n the middle of the room and quickly went to find Scorpius.

Scorpius was sitting on the bottom of the stairs in the entrance hall thinking about Hermione. He loved he with everything in him and he just wanted to make her happy. He knew she was not happy in her marriage in the future and he also knew she was not happy with Ron now. So why did she end up getting married to him in the first place. As he was lost in thoughts Hermione came up and sat next to him. He jumped up when he realized she was there and scowled at her when she laughed.

"Hey love." He quickly kissed her on the lips not expecting her to return it. He was happily surprised when she pulled him back in and passionately kissed him, with people walking by. As they pulled away she smiled at him and all he could do was smile back.

"Does that mean that you broke up with Ron."

"Yes and you don't have to be so happy about me breaking my friends heart." She said smiling.

"But that means you can be mine. I can let people know we are together."

"Yes."

"Thank the gods." He said as he stood up bringing her with him and kissed her. He didn't care about the people walking by or the whispering going on. All he wanted was to have her in his arms forever.

"You have got to be kidding me, really cousin of mine. You are dating the mud-blood." Scorpius turned around staring at his father with anger. He couldn't believe that was his father standing there. The one that basically was forcing him to marry Rose in the future.

"Yes I am dating Hermione. There is nothing you can say or do, Cousin, that will change that.'

"I just can't believe someone from my family would be dating someone like her."

"What someone intelligent, brave, beautiful. She would make a better Malfoy than anyone you have dated." Scorpius spat out. Draco just stood there looking at the two of them.

Draco just grumbled and walked away, Hermione started laughing as Scorpius turned to her.

"What is so funny?" He asked

"I never thought I would see the day that Draco Malfoy was speechless." she continued to laugh. Scorpius grabbed her hand and made their way to the Great Hall for dinner and pulled her to his table to sit.

"I don't think I should sit there." she said trying to pull away.

"Why? Who cares what they say. We are together and they will get over themselves." He smiled at her as he continued to guide her to his table. They sat across from Draco, Pansy and Blaise, and Hermione felt rather uncomfortable. That was until pansy started talking.

"Wow never thought I would see the day that one of The trio would be sitting here." She laughed.

"I know what you mean Pansy." Pansy looked at her dumbstruck when she used her first name.

"So Congrats there Scorpius for snagging that one." Blaise stated

"What do you mean Blaise."

"I mean she was just dating Ron, one of the other part of the trio and now you have her."

"It was her choice to be with me, I didn't force her. I don't give a damn how you all feel about it either." Scorpius said as he placed a hand on her lap and used his other to get food.

"Leave my cousin alone you two. He can date who ever he wants. As long as she doesn't go and hurt him. If that happens then she will regret it." Hermione's mouth fell open and she just started in shock at Draco as he smiled back at her.

When dinner was over the five of them stood out in the entrance hall talking.

"Why the change of heart Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"My dear cousin made a valid point.. Hermione. You are worthy of being a Malfoy. The war is long over o let's move on. But do not expect me to be nice to pothead and weaslbe" Draco said as he started to walk away.

"What the hell is this Mione." Hermione froze as she heard Ron's voice behind her and Scorpius wrapped an arm protectively around her. She slowly turned around to face a very angry Ron and an upset Harry looking at her.

"Is this why you broke up with me? You wanted to be with that snake?"

"Watch it Red." Draco snapped.

"How could you do this to me Mione, I love you."

"I'm sorry Ron but I don't love you. Please just let me be happy." Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder and tried pulling him away.

"Let's go Ron before you do something you will regret." Ron looked at his friend and nodded his head, then turned back to Hermione.

"Just remember when it doesn't work out with him, I am here for you. I will always love you Mione." With that Ron and Harry walked the other way leaving Hermione to cry on Scorpius' shoulder.

The next month flew by for the two of them. They spend every minute together, unless they had separate classes and after curfew. Scorpius was in heaven here with this Hermione. He never wanted to leave, but knew he would have to eventually. There was no way he would be able to stay in this time and knew that Hermione was already in love with him. He knew the days were getting shorter to be here, the time turner on his neck was growing increasingly hot. That only meant it would activate and send him back soon.

He wanted to spend as much time with his love as possible and planned an evening alone together in the Room of Requirement. That is where he stood awaiting for her to arrive, when the door opened and it was Draco standing there instead of her.

"What do you want Draco."

"I just wanted to make sure that you don't need anything else."

"No I'm fine, thank you for helping me with all this by the way." Draco smiled and left him alone. Hermione and Draco had become close friends since they started dating. He was grateful for that, he wanted his father and her to get along. He was nervously playing with his hands when the door opened again and Hermione was standing there smiling at him.

He walked over to her and pulled her in for a very long and heated kiss, loving the feel of her pressed so firmly against him. He couldn't wait to get this night rolling.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I have been working on another story and getting kids situated with school ahh life, gatta love it. Anyway here is the next chapter. This one however will not be a long chapter, what I have in mind for it will make it actually somewhat short, I'm sorry for that but it is how it plays out.**

**Chapter 7: **

Scorpius gently pulled Hermione onto the bed with him and smiled at her. She was extremely beautiful and he was so happy to be here with her. He wanted to take things slowly, knowing she was still a virgin in this time. He knew everything she liked, where she liked to be touched and how, so he used that to his advantage.

He gently ran a hand down her cheek and over her neck, lightly bringing his hand down across her chest to rub her breast. She let out a low moan and arched her back up into his hand. He placed his lips over hers and slowly asked for access into her mouth. Once she did and their tongues began their dance he let his hand moved down her stomach and slowly into her pants.

He moved his fingers to gently touch her mound and rubbed his thumb on her clit. She moved her mouth from his to throw her head back and lift her hips for more pressure. He slid one finger into her wet, hot hole and began to move it in and out while adding another and then a third. She was slightly sweating and moaning his name as he moved them within her.

She let out a moan of protest as he removed his finger and moved above her. He looked down into her eyes asking permission to enter her body. She shook her head yes and pulled him down into a kiss as he slowly and gently inserted himself inside her. He pushed hard past her barrier, seeing her cringe her eyes and hold her breath, as a tear slowly ran down her face.

He took his thumb and wiped it away as he laid still, giving her time to adjust to his size. She lifted her hips telling him to move on and so he did. He slowly began to pump in and out of her as he ran his hands along her body and started to suck on her breasts. She called out his name as he flipped them over, moving him above him. She began to move her hips in a circular motion, driving him insane.

He placed his hands on her breast, rubbing and pinching them while she began to ride his cock. He could feel himself getting ready to explode inside of her and moved his head down to play with her clit, causing her to scream she was almost there.

Telling her he was about to explode made her walls clamp down around his cock, sending sensations to flow all around his body, letting him know she just had her orgasm and making him loose himself in return. When she was done she collapsed ontop of him, as he ran his hand around her back.

"That was, amazing Scorp. I love you." He placed a kiss atop her forehead telling her he loved her too.

They feel asleep naked in each others arms shortly after. Scorpius woke up hearing a strong buzzing noise coming from the side table and he quickly dressed before grabbing the object making said noise. He held the time turner in his hand and cursed, knowing he was about to leave. He leaned over and kissed Hermione, while pulled the sheet up over her body. He quickly pulled out a piece of paper and began to write. All he got out was

Dearest Hermione.

I leave you tonight not because I want to but because I have no choice. Sometime in the future I know you will understand why I had to Just remember I LO….

Then he began to see white and felt a spinning sensation pulling him away from her. He began to cry knowing how the future was going to unfold for himself and his love. He saw the paper fall from his fingers and float away as his world disappeared, knocking him out.

Hermione awoke and say that Scorpius was not laying next to her, she thought maybe he was in the bathroom and began to get dressed. Her fingers brushed a piece of paper and she picked it up reading. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she read the note, not understanding why he would leave her. She just gave him the most precious thing she had and he left her, alone.

She found Draco and showed him, he was not happy at all. They stayed friends for the rest of school and even after they both split up and got married, having their own families.

Scorpius found himself back in his cabin, holding the now broken time turner. He knew he would never be able to go back in time again to be with his love and he knew he had no choice but to go back to his house. He was hoping everyone that had been there for the wedding would have left by now, now knowing how long he had actually been gone from this time. So he slowly made his way back to his house.

As he opened the door he was greeted by a very angry father and uncle and a crying Hermione.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I have updated, my muse left but has made an appearance now on my birthday, love it. So I am updated all my stories and hope you will read and review. **

**Chapter 8:**

Scorpius found himself standing in front of his father, uncle and love, not knowing what to do. Did they now know that he was the one they meet in the past. He soon got his answer when his father walked up to him and smacked him upside the head before answering.

"How could you do that to us son?" holding his head he replied,

"What?"

"You damn well know what. You come to the past, make friends with all us, have Hermione fall in love with just to leave her, wondering for years where you are. Then meeting you now as my son and not knowing why but falling in love with you in this time to. How could you do that to us."

"I was going to fucking loose her, you were forcing me to marry someone I never loved, and only thought of as a great friend. She is married and would never leave her husband for me. I thought if she had fallin in love with me when she was younger she would want to stay with me now. I'm so sorry Hermione, I understand if you never forgive me. I'm leaving." He ran up to his room to quickly pack and get the hell out of there. He didn't feel like being rejected yet again.

He heard his door open up and froze, not knowing who it was. Gentle hands went around his waist and a kiss landed on his neck. He knew right then it was Hermione, so he turned around and with out saying a word, pulled her into him for a kiss.

When they pulled away from each other he saw that she was crying and it broke his heart.

"I'm sorry love, I truly am. Please stay with me, I love you so much and don't want to loose you."

"I have already explained to Ron everything and he is upset but understands. He said he could see how much you looked like my love from the past and could understand now why I acted strange when ever you were around. I love you Scorp."

"So you will stay with me, forever?"

"I just have to know, why did you leave that night. I felt so betrayed with having just given you my virginity and waking up for you to be gone."

"The time turner started buzzing so I know it was time for me to go. I didn't want to, I swear that to you. I wanted to stay there in that time, for as long as I could. I thought you would hate me and never speak to me again when I returned."

He pulled her in for a kiss just then and couldn't believe his luck. He just got everything he wanted and knew he would never let her go again. He didn't care if no one understood how they could love each other, they only had to care about what they thought. Right now he knew that the only thing on their minds was making up for lost time.

**A/N I know this is short, but I think this was a good way to end this story. I really didn't have any other ideas in my head for the ending, once he came back other than to be back with Hermione. So I hope you like it and review. **


End file.
